


Hurt

by LostInBooks95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInBooks95/pseuds/LostInBooks95
Summary: Post 6x04





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non possiedo The 100 e nemmeno la canzone Hurt cover Johnny Cash  
> Avviso spoiler 6 stagione

L’ultima cosa che vede è Russell che le chiede scusa. Poi solo il buio.

_I hurt myself today,_  
_to see if i still feel,_  
_I focus on the pain,_  
_the only thing that’s real,_

Quando si risveglia è intontita. Fatica a mettere a fuoco dove si trova. Il posto risulta piuttosto familiare. Inizia ad intravedere i contorni …della stanza del Comandante nella torre a Polis!

«Ma cosa?Come è possibile?»

_The needle tears a hole,_  
_the old familiar sting,_

Da dietro di lei giunge una voce  
«Ciao Klark »

_try to kill it all away,_  
_but I remember everything,_

«Lexa? Sei davvero tu? »  
Clarke si gira e li c’è Lexa esattamente come se la ricordava.  
Le gambe di Clarke tremano mentre si avvicina a lei, crollando in ginocchio a pochi centimetri da Lexa.  
La bionda abbraccia i fianchi della mora e preme il viso nello stomaco iniziando a piangere.  
«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace »

 

_what have I become,_  
_my sweetest friend,_  
_everyone i know,_  
_goes away in the end,_

«Sshh Klark, va tutto bene »

Lexa si inginocchia e avvolge le braccia intorno a Clarke.

  
_and you could have it all,_  
_my empire of dirt,_  
_I will let you down,_  
_I will make you hurt,_

«Mi sei mancata così tanto » sussurra Clarke fra i singhiozzi

_I wear this crown of thorns,_  
_upon my liars chair,_  
_full of broken thoughts,_  
_I cannot repair,_  
_beneath the stains of time,_  
_the feelings dissapear,_  
_you are someone else,_  
_I am still right here,_

«Ho fatto così tanti errori,Lexa »

«Chi non ne ha fatti, Klark. Facciamo quello che pensiamo sia giusto, questo non vuol dire che sia la scelta corretta »

  
Wh _at have I become,_  
_my sweetest friend,_

  
« Ti amo »

«Anch’io ti amo, Klark. Ma ora devi andare »

« Cosa? No, voglio stare qui con te! »

«Loro hanno bisogno di te. Madi ha bisogno di te. »

_everyone I know,_  
_goes away in the end,_  
_and you could have it all,_  
_my empire of dirt,_  
_I will let you down,_  
_I will make you hurt,_

Clarke preme le labbra su quelle di Lexa. La stanza inizia a svanire in fumo.

  
_if I could start again,_  
_a million miles away,_  
_I will keep myself,_

Scompare anche Lexa lasciandosi dietro alcune parole

« Ti aspetterò qui»

  
_I would find a way_

  
Gli occhi di Clarke si aprono. Sente l'inteligenza artificiale alla base del suo cranio che lotta per controllarla.  
Non lascerà che accada.


End file.
